SAASS Comps Prep Wiki
601 Foundations of Strategy (XXI-Hughes) Wells, The War in the Air (XXI) Carr, The Twenty Years' Crisis (XXI) McMaster, Dereliction of Duty (XXI) Kuhn,The Structure of Scientific Revolutions (XXI) Walzer, Just and Unjust Wars (XXI) Brauer and Van Tuyll, Castles, Battles, & Bombs (XXI) Waldrop, M. Mitchell, Complexity (XXI) Allison and Zelikow, The Essence of Decision (XXI) Jervis, Perception and Misperception in International Politics (XXI) Morgan, Images of Organizations (XXI) Khong, Analogies at War (XXI) Janis, Groupthink (XXI) Brinton, The Anatomy of Revolution (XXI) 601 Previous Class Archive 600 Foundations of Military Theory (XXI - Tucci) Winton, An Imperfect Jewel (XXI) Thucydides (XXI) The Shaping of Grand Strategy (XXII) Sun Tzu, The Art of War (XXI) Mozi, Selected Writings (XXI) Clausewitz, On War (XXI) Paret, Makers of Modern Strategy (XXI) Jomini, The Art of War (XXI) Hughes, Moltke on the Art of War (XXI) Hattendorf, Mahan On Naval Strategy (XXI) Corbett, Some Principles of Maritime Strategy (XXI) Fuller, The Foundations of the Science of War (XXI) Callwell, Small Wars (XXI) USMC Small Wars Manual, 1940 (XXI) Liddell Hart, Strategy, 2nd Revision (XXI) Osinga, Science, Strategy and War (XXI) Boyd: A Discourse on Winning and Losing (XXI) Mackinder, The Geographical Pivot of History (XXI) Mackinder, Democratic Ideals and Reality (XXI) Wylie, Military Strategy (XXI) 600 Previous Class Archive 627 History of Air Power I (XXI - Muller) Airpower Concept Timeline v4 Kennett, The First Air War (XXI) Biddle, Rhetoric and Reality in Air Warfare (XXI) Douhet, Command of the Air (XXI) Mitchell, Winged Defense (XXI) Slessor, Air Power and Armies (XXI) Peattie, Sunburst (XXI) Corum, The Luftwaffe (XXI) Bungay, The Most Dangerous Enemy (XXI) Wakelam, The Science of Bombing (XXI) Tooze, the Wages of Destruction (XXI) Miller, War Plan Orange (XXI) Griffith, MacArthur's Airman (XXI) Overy, The Air War, 1939-1945 (XXI) Sherry, The Rise of American Airpower (XXI) 627 Previous Class Archive 632 Strategy and Coercion Bull, The Anarchical Society (XXI) Waltz, Theory of International Politics (XXI) Gilpin, War and Change in World Politics (XXI) Keohane, After Hegemony (XXI) Axelrod, The Evolution of Cooperation (XXI) Olson, The Logic of Collective Action (XXI) Gilpin, Global Political Economy (XXI) Doyle, Ways of War and Peace (XXI) Mansfield/Snyder, Electing to Fight (XXI) Wendt, Social Theory of International Politics (XXI) Drezner, Theories of International Politics and Zombies (XXI) Brodie, Strategy in the Missile Age (XXI) Freedman, The Evolution of Nuclear Strategy (XXI) Paul/Morgan/Wirtz, Complex Deterrence (XXI) Schelling, Arms and Influence (XXI) Schelling, The Strategy of Conflict (XXI) Pape, Bombing to Win (XXI) 632 Previous Class Archives 628 History of Air Power II Tedder, Air Power in War (XXI) Gray, Explorations in Strategy (XXI) Barlow, The Revolt of the Admirals (XXI) Miller, To Save a City (XXI) Crane, American Airpower Strategy in Korea (XXI) Zhang, Red Wings Over the Yalu (XXI) Verhovek, The Jet Age (XXI) Craig, Destroying the Village (XXI) Keeney, 15 Minutes (XXI) Windrow, The Last Valley (XXI) Horwood, Interservice Rivalry and Airpower in the Vietnam War (XXI) Randolph, Powerful and Brutal Weapons (XXI) Olsen, John Warden and the Renaissance of American Air Powers (XXI) Lambeth, The Transformation of American Airpower (XXI) Henriksen, NATO's Gamble (XXI) Vick et al, Air Power in the Counterinsurgency Era (XXI) Hurley, On the Fly: Israeli Air Power and the Al-Aqsa Intifada, 2000-2005 (XXI) Singer, Wired For War (XXI) 628 Previous Class Archive 667 Information and Cyber Power (XIX-Bas) Bousquet, The Scientific Way of Warfare Brate, Technomanifestos Brenner, Cyberthreats Libicki, Conquest in Cyberspace Lonsdale, Nature of War in the Information Age Lord, Perils and Promise of Global Transparency Sunstein, Infotopia Taleb, Black Swan 660 Technology and Military Innovation (XIX-Oz, XX-BT) [[White, Medieval Technology and Social Change|White, Medieval Technology and Social Change]] [[Smith and Marx, Does Technology Drive History?|Smith and Marx,'' Does Technology Drive History?]] [[Bijker, Hughes, and Pinch, The Social Construction of Technological Systems|Bijker, Hughes, and Pinch, The Social Construction of Technological Systems'']] [[McNeill, The Pursuit of Power|McNeill, The Pursuit of Power]] Posen,'' The Sources of Military Doctrine'' [[Rosen, Winning the Next War|Rosen, Winning the Next War]] Jakab,'' Visions of a Flying Machine'' Wildenberg,'' Destined for Glory'' MacKenzie,'' Inventing Accuracy'' [[Hasik, Arms and Innovation|Hasik, Arms and Innovation]] [[Kurzweil, The Age of Spiritual Machines|Kurzweil, The Age of Spiritual Machines]] Singer,'' Wired For War'' [[Mahnken, Technology and the American Way of War Since 1945|Mahnken, Technology and the American Way of War Since 1945]] Parker,'' The Military Revolution: Military Innovation and the Rise of the West, 1500-1800'' 665 Space Power (XIX-Rooster, XX-Jean Luc) [[McDougall, ... the Heavens and the Earth|McDougall, The Heavens and the Earth]] [[Everett Dolman, Astropolitik|Dolman, Astropolitik (2002)]] [[Sheehan, M. The International Politics of Space|Sheehan, The International Politics of Space]] [[Norris, Spies in the Sky|Norris, Spies in the Sky]] [[Moltz, The Politics of State Security|Moltz, The Politics of Space Security]] [[Klein, Space Warfare|Klein, Space Warfare]] [[Moore, Twilight War|Moore, Twilight War]] [[McCurdy, Faster, Better, Cheaper|McCurdy, Faster, Better, Cheaper]] [[Harvey, et al, Emerging Space Powers|Harvey, et al, Emerging Space Powers]] [[Morgan, Deterrence and First Strike Stability in Space|Morgan, Deterrence and First Strike Stability in Space]] Archive from past classes 644 Irregular Warfare (XIX-Rob) Lesson 1: Hoffman, Inside Terrorism (pp. 1-41); Kiras, James. “Irregular Warfare” in David Jordan, et al. Understanding Modern Warfare; [[Gurr, Why Men Rebel|Gurr, Ted Robert, Why Men Rebel, Chapters 2-3.]] Lesson 2: Shultz, Richard, et al. Armed Groups: A Tier-One Security Priority [[Kiras, Special Operations and Strategy|Kiras, Special Operations and Strategy, ''Chapters 1, 4, 5]]; Lawrence, T.E. “The Evolution of a Revolt.”; [[Mao, On Protracted War|Tse-Tung, Mao. '“'On Protracted Warfare.”'']] Lesson 3: Guevara, Guerrilla Warfare; Debray, Regis. Revolution in the Revolution. Lesson 4: Joes, Resisting Rebellion; Sepp, Kalev. “Best Practices in Counterinsurgency.” Lesson 5: Galula, Pacification in Algeria 1956-1958; Trinquier, Modern Warfare Lesson 6: Arkin, Divining Victory; Corum and Johnson, Airpower in Small Wars, Introduction and Conclusion, and Chapters 4-5. Lesson 7: Lia, Brynjar. Architect of Global Jihad.; Qutb, Sayyid. Milestones, pp. 7-105; Hoffman, Bruce. Inside Terrorism. ''Chapters 6-7. Lesson 8: ''Jones, In The Graveyard of Empires Lesson 9: Kilcullen, The Accidental Guerrilla Lesson 10: Sinno, Abdulkader. Organizations at War in Afghanistan and Beyond. Lesson 11: Nagl, Learning to Eat Soup with a Knife;'' Komer, Bureaucracy Does Its Thing.'' Lesson 12: Moyar, Mark. A Question of Command. 643 Strategy and Campaign Planning (XIX-Sugar, XX-PJ) Definitions of Strategy Collected Dolman, Pure Strategy Ikle, Every War Must End Strat to plans Defining victory Eastern Concepts of Seeking Efficacy EBO, NCW, and SOD Design Service planning doctrine Centralized Control and Decentralized Execution debates 670 Contemporary Defense Policy (XIX-Meg & Push) The Constitution (Lesson 1) Stone, War and Liberty (Lesson 2) Huntington, The Soldier and the State (Lesson 3) Cohen, Supreme Command (Lesson 4) Halperin & Clapp, Bureaucratic Politics and Foreign Policy (Lesson 5) Goldstein, Lessons in Disaster: McGeorge Bundy and the Path to War in Vietnam (Lesson 7) Kagan, Ikenberry, and Kurth -- American Strategy after the Bush Doctrine (Lesson 8) Sorensen, The Process and Politics of Defense Acquisition (Lesson 9) Singer, Corporate Warriors (Lesson 10) Sample Comps Questions Sugar's Comps synthesis Sample Questions Comps Post-strike Reports XIX Post-Strike Reports XX Post-Strike Reports Instructions for Updating This Page (XX-PJ) Wikia editing does not behave like Wiki. Here are some instructions to keep this site alive. Instructions